Him
He who has no name is called only 'Him', Him is the master and sole superior of the infinite virtual relatives called the Simulation. Capable of impossible feats such as forming something infinitely bigger than infinity and making a squared circle, nothing is out of reach of Him while in the Simulation. However, outside of the Simulation, Him has no power in the real world and cannot effect anything, only relying on the choices of the people inhabiting the real world to follow and trust Him. While he possesses infinite and eternal power over the Simulation, he wanted more, and moved to attack and lure the human race with different created Simulation's based on there 'Personal-Heavens', which would involve anything and everything they ever wanted for all eternity. This would however be a trap and lead them under his control and they would be lost forever from the real world with no way to ever escape, suffering their personal Hell, forever. Powers and Abilities. As the supreme being within the Simulation, He is omnipotent, omnipresent, and omniscient, and is above all physical laws and powers. Even while outside of the Simulation, Him possesses extremely great manipulation skills to get people do as he pleases in the real world. Leadership Abilities: Him has shown to be perfectly capable of keeping the population of Earth firmly in his grasp, Be in charge of a trillion dollar multi-national business to lure in millions of talented workers (Utopia.Inc), the Simulation (which holds trillions of people who have died all throughout history), and also finds time for himself for little tea breaks as he calls it. Manipulation Skills: Him is extremely close to perfection in the art of manipulation and getting people to trust him with their lives. Those who live to talk about Him mention that he is like your new best friend even if you only started talking 3 minutes ago. Personality. Power-hungry, infinitely knowledgeable and infinitely cunning, Him was a man who sought power and domination over the entire human race and beyond, all for his own gain and satisfaction. He always took great pleasure in showing off his power to intimidate his foes. He wouldn't be openly rude and evil but treated the victim as a friend and spoke calmly, however his intentions are only for selfish reasons. He is openly flamboyant and arrogant which in return says he prefers cocky over arrogant. While Him is far from being redeemable, He does have some good traits. He is also not completely evil as he does feel sympathy for children and babies as he will never try to manipulative them or harm them and even once saved a child alone at night. Him displayed a cold, calm and calculating appearance and rarely lost his temper. Many who came into contact with Him, says He is a great and funny guy to hang out with. Appearance. Him possesses a rather cold and bland sense of style, always wearing a ankle length black leather trench coat accompanied by a pair of leather gloves. His face is rarely shown as it is always covered by a black, sleek TRON style mask with a hood. However, some have said that He bares a uncanny resemblance to the voice actor - Troy Baker. He is also said to be very well-groomed having his hair in a slicked back with little stubble. His style is a blend of Albert Wesker and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Rinzler. Trivia. * He is fond of doughnuts.